Let Love Grow
by seafairy
Summary: There's only one thing that can turn the feisty Venus Mcflytrap into a shrinking violet...that cute boy!


_**My first fan fic!  
**__**I hope you guys enjoy this.. and tell me what you think :)**_  
_contains fluff_

* * *

The pink and green haired beauty raced through the unfamiliar hallway as the school bells chimed. Classes were about to begin and she had no clue as to which path to take. Go left? Take a right? The only thing that matters now is that she keep on moving.  
"Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to be late and it's only my first day!" she exclaimed.  
While still running, she managed to open up her canvas bag and hurriedly reached out for her new class schedule, which was neatly tucked in her diary. "Clawculus: 9:00 am, Room 4444B" It said, once she got a hold of it. "I'm so dead—I mean alive!"  
As she was still preoccupied with reading, she failed to notice a raven haired boy, fast approaching, as frantic as she was, from the opposite direction. It seemed that he had also failed to notice her…

_Thud!_

They collided into each other making them both lose their balance. The contents of their bags spilled to the floor, creating a sea of clutter, and his glasses flew and managed to make its way on top of the mess.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she said, sounding pretty annoyed. She avoided looking at him, as it would tempt her to give him a piece of her mind and some lecturing; and she didn't have time for that now, as much as she would've wanted to. She was already 10 minutes late for a class which she wasn't sure where its exact location was around this new school!  
"I-I'm s-sorry" he stuttered. "I d-didn't mean to…I'm late for… I-I was in a hurry..."  
She just shook her head at his reply.  
He began feeling around the clutter for his glasses, to relieve the moment's tension, and she hurriedly tried to stuff her belongings back in her canvas tote.

"I c-can't find my glasses " he finally said.  
Just as he had spoken, she noticed that what he was searching for was in her grasp. "Oh, you mean these!" she handed out the thick, black frames to him.  
"I almost put them in my bag without thinking, whoops!" she kind of giggled.  
He shakily reached out for them and put them on. "Th-thanks" he remarked.  
"Don't mention it" she replied with a small smirk.  
She allowed herself to have a look at him this time for she felt her anger had already faded. She finally had a full view of his face, and what a handsome face it was! She particularly liked how his bright blue eyes stood out against those thick, black frames. Oh, and those adorable, scary-cute cornflower dip dyed bangs of his, and not to forget that eyebrow piercing …(She touched her own right ear piercings as she thought of this). She couldn't believe how one normie boy could look so dreamy!  
"Oh, I th-think this notebook is yours" he said as he handed out a purple and neon green notebook to her, breaking her train of thought.  
"Oh, u-um, ye-yeah it is" she said shyly as she received it from his hand.  
"I almost stuffed it in my bag, without thinking." He replied with a shy smile.  
She could feel her cheeks burning and her hands shaking. She wanted to inquire for his name or what class he was headed to, or even ask for directions but she found herself hesitating. She felt shy and... scared!  
"What's gotten into me?" she thought. How could this be? She was never one to shy away from saying what was on her mind. So what was this? What did he posses which had suddenly made her so terrified?  
When he finished collecting all his belongings, he stood and offered his hand to her as an aid in helping her get up.  
She blinked a few times at the sight of his open palms, but finally put her own shaky hand on his and struggled to stand.  
She couldn't utter a word, as much as she wanted to say "thank you". The butterflies in her stomach were swarming and her cheeks were hotter than ever. She could feel the warmth of his hand on hers and she wanted to remain here, with him... _forever?_ Who cares about damn Clawculus, anyway?  
"What class are you headed to?" he suddenly asked, breaking her dreamy trance.  
"Uh, I-I'm..um…Cl-clawculus" she was stuttering! She stuttering?! Who would have given a thought!? Truly, something was very wrong here.  
"Clawculus? That's in room 4444b, right? I'm on my way to Mad Science. It's in room 44443a, right next to it. I could walk you there, if you'd like?" he suggested.  
She nodded shyly, while staring at her shoes. "C'mon, this way" he said, while motioning his hands for her to go his direction. She followed and they walked side by side.

...

After many twists and turns around the campus, they finally reached their destination.  
"Here it is" he remarked as he pointed to the door in front of them "room 4444b, Clawculus."  
She nodded in reply and tried to give him a smile.  
"I'll be over there" he said while pointing to the next room. "Oh, and I never got around to asking your name…"  
She was a bit startled. She tried to summon up all the courage left in her to get to reply... "V-Venus" she finally managed to mumble.  
Luckily, he heard her perfectly.  
"See ya, later, Venus" he said while waving.  
Venus shyly waved back and slowly opened the door. She then took a small peak at him as he was heading towards the next room. "I wouldn't mind being late for class everyday if I'd get to bump into him" she thought. "Oh, darn I forgot to ask his name"

...

He paused before opening the door to the Mad Science room, and thought to himself "Wow, I wonder what's gotten into me. How did I get so confident like that, talking to her and all. I'm not like that at all around other monsters."  
Suddenly he heard an angry voice call from behind the door  
"Mr. Jeckyll , you are more than 20 minutes late for this class. Hurry up inside or else…!"  
"Y-yes, Mr. Hackington!" He said as he fumbled his way into the classroom.

_**(Please, don't kill me Frankie fans ;) )  
chapter two soon...  
**_


End file.
